fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alya789
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alya789! Thanks for your edit to the Fairy Tail: Dawn page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 10:49, May 16, 2013 (UTC) New Hey, names Claus! Nice to meetcha! :) Saw your character and thought you might want to join my friends and I in chat? Stop by when you can! :P The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 05:34, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello Something needs to be cleared up with you apparently. Here, and in the FTverse, kids aren't powerful. That being said, Chi isn't on the right track. Immense speed, tremendous strength. Don't make notably powerul kids here. Even Wendy is continously left to support not actually fight when it comes to serious opponents. There was another character of yours that had the same issue, but she was 14-15. If you want to make powerful people, make them older. Mashima isn't like Kishimoto, or Togashi, or Toriyama, he doesn't create powerful children. And about Chi, Flash step is from Bleach, remove that. If you have any other characters, such as Rianna (yes, her too), not adhering to my words, then tone them down. I will suggest to you what I've said to others with the same issue in the past, age up your characters a bit. Consider this a warning. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:30, June 25, 2013 (UTC) sorry I took so long to reply about Familiar Spirit Magic, my laptop has been on the fritz for like two months now when it comes to Wikis sure you can use the magic, but send me a message on my talk page once you have the character up, from what I can tell the admins aren't too pleased with the characters you've been making and I would like to offer a hand in assistance for the character you plan on using my FSM with Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) If you don't do what I told you to do with your characters by tomorrow. You're getting a longer ban. It's not amusing, you've been warned. You know the rules. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC)